


Jay's Christmas

by Howardson



Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Brian Deserves Love, Brian centric, Brian is lonley, Christmas Time, I love Brian, Jay is sweetheart, Rosswood fun times, could be jam, have to squint, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson
Summary: it's christmas time and Jay wants to be festive, but realizes not everyone gets that chance.Tim is honestly just around to make sure Jay doesn't get himself killed.
Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Jay's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Did not fact check anything, oh well.  
> Don't know where this falls on the timeline, just enjoy it, you thirsty hoes.

When Jay checks the date on his phone, he’s startled to see that it was Christmas eve. He’s sitting passenger in Tim’s car so he takes the opportunity to state, “Tim, it’s christmas eve” Tim only glances at him before staring back at the road.

“So?”

“C’mon, it’s christmas!”

“What, you want to chop a tree down and buy gifts for each other and pretend we aren’t running away from things actively trying to kill us?”

Jay sputters, not really expecting the outburst. “I don’t know...I haven’t really had people around to celebrate with in a while...just thought...it might be.. good..” Jay trails off. Tim doesn’t respond so Jay huffs and leans against the car window. 

They’re going to reach their motel soon, so Jay focuses on pointing his camera at upcoming buildings.

Jay leans against the car waiting for Tim to check in. Tim walks out and before Jay can ask what room they have Tim stops him. “Wait, Jay. I don’t think doing something for christmas would be a bad idea”

“Really?” He smiles wide.

“Nothing crazy,” Tim warns. Jay shakes his head vigorously,

“No, of course not.” Jay practically skips to the trunk and pulls his duffle out. “How about we get settled, go get some snacks and watch some crappy christmas movies we find on tv.” Tim laughs but agrees.

That’s where Jay and Tim find themselves at a local store. Tim grabbed some chips while Jay picked out some donuts. Despite himself, Tim was feeling good. Holidays were never celebrated with joy at the hospital. And when he did finally get released, doing christmas-y things with his mother never felt right. But with Jay, maybe he could enjoy himself. It’s when Jay returns empty handed and looking very timid, Tim questions his mood. “What did you do?” More than a statement than a question. 

“I haven’t /done/ anything!”

“Fine. What are you going to do?” 

Jay sighs,“You’re not going to like it” Tim only gives him a look and Jay sheepishly says, “I want to get that hooded guy a gift.”

“You’re kidding.” Jay goes to respond, but Tim lifts his hands up. “There's no way we're getting that person a /christmas gift/. If anything, whoever that guy is, they deserve a swift punch to the gut.”  
“I know they haven’t been the best to you, but think about it! They’ve never tried to harm either of us without a reason. And the hooded guy wants to get Alex too, we’ve already kinda worked together!” Tim scoffs, Jay continues ranting in the store, “ and he’s probably all alone, you’ve seen the videos, he’s homeless!” 

“Jay, he’s ToTheArk, he’s-”

“It doesn’t matter! No one deserves to be alone and forgotten.” Jays stares intensely, losing all his cowardness. Tim runs his hand over his face.

“And how, pray tell, would we deliver said gift?”

“You’ll see.” Jay grins and starts walking through the aisles for his gift, which turns out to be a gift basket.

“Great.”

\--------

What the hell are these fools doing out here. Brian doesn’t have a watch, but given he’s almost tempted to turn on the night vision on his camera, it’s pretty late. There shouldn’t be a reason for Jay and Tim to wander Rosswood at night at the moment.

Okay, maybe considering all the dumb things they have done, maybe this isn’t far off from their normal behaviour. Still inconvientant for Brian, who was hoping to return to his base for some needed sleep after his patrol. It’s always these two, Brian thinks as he begins tailing them.

Upon further inspection, Brian uses his camera to zoom in on Jay. He’s holding what looks like a paper bag. It’s big enough, that Tim is the one holding the hand held slightly behind Jay. Annoyance turns to curiosity.

Faintly, Brian can hear his mind produce ‘what's in the baaaag?’ but ignores his more primitive thought for cutting ahead of the duo. It seems they’re heading for the abandoned shack, so Brian camps out nearby and waits for them to catch up. It takes them so long, his anger is back, and he wants to curse out Tim for having him crouch in a bush for ten minutes. Not Jay, he’s the only person he’s even considered just giving up on being cryptid and asking for help as Brian Thomas, the guy they think is dead.One cannot be so hasty, he reminds himself, as he watched them shuffle into the small shack.

Brian doesn’t hear much other than feet moving around, and within a couple minutes they walk back out. And Jay is empty handed. Curiosity comes back at full force, but has enough self control to wait a good five minutes before approaching the shack. 

The inside was dirty and full of random parts of the roof caved in. But looking through the night vision revealed what Brian wanted: the bag. Feeling sure there was no one around, he reached for the small flashlight in his hoodie pocket to get a proper look.  
It was a generic paper bag, but bulky, obviously filled with lots of stuff. Brian walked closer and peeked inside and almost couldn’t hold back a sharp bark of laughter.

There was a folded piece of paper near the top with ‘HOODED GUY’ written in bolded pen. This package was obviously for him, but why? There was no reason for Jay or Tim to give him a gift? Brian supposed he should read whatever this letter was. Doing one more scan of his surroundings, he sat down near the bag and unfolded the paper.

It reads:

I’m calling you the Hooded Guy, or Hoodie, hope you don’t mind.  
It’s christmas eve and I convinced Tim to let me get you a gift package of sorts.  
I know we aren’t exactly friendly, but we have the same goal. Long story short, stay safe, don’t starve and stay warm.  
Happy holidays :)  
-J

Brian let out a snort and let his laughter bark out and echo on the walls of the shack. Of course, after all Jay has gone through he is still kind. He hasn’t lost his mind to that thing yet. Or maybe this was a result of insanity.

Pulling himself together, Brian pulls out the contents of the bag. He’s pleased to find a handful of granola bars, a water bottle, and a bag of jerky. At the bottom of the bag Brian also finds a bundle of fabric. When pulling it out he finds a deep blue scarf. Un-wrapping it also falls out a packet of hand warmers. 

As Brian goes back to camp and lays in bed, his new scarf wrapped snugly, food in his stomach and a heat pad warming his hands, Brian makes a note to wear his new scarf the next time he has to lead the two suckers through Rosswood again.

**Author's Note:**

> there you go, my trash.  
> If people want to know what tim and jay do at the motel, i like to think they cuddle, eat chips, and watch home alone and pass out.


End file.
